bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
BIONICLE Heroes
Dynamiczna przygodowa gra akcji osadzona w świecie Bionicle, czyli jednej z serii tematycznych klocków koncernu Lego. Za jej opracowanie odpowiadają programiści ze studia Traveller's Tales, którym zawdzięczamy powstanie obu części znakomitej serii LEGO Star Wars, nie dziwi więc fakt, iż zrealizowano ją w taki sposób, aby bawili się przy niej i duzi i mali. Jak łatwo się domyśleć, użytkownicy kierują poczynaniami tych dobrych, czyli herosów Toa, a celem ich wysiłków jest pokonanie wszystkich członków gangu Piraka. Podobnie jak ma to miejsce w przypadku LEGO Star Wars, tak i tu poziomy zbudowane są w taki sposób, aby przejść je w trybie „story mode”, a następnie odkrywać zlokalizowane na nich sekrety w trybie „free play”. Gra została wykonana przy użyciu ładnej grafiki 3D, przebieg akcji obserwujemy z kolei z perspektywy trzeciej osoby. Przez większą część rozgrywki walczymy z przeciwnikami oraz pokonujemy napotkane przeszkody terenowe. Kluczowym elementem są maski Toa. Każdy z Bionicli, jakim sterujemy, może wykorzystać kilka ich rodzajów. Wszystkie maski dają temu kto je aktualnie nosi unikalną moc, przykładowo jedna zwiększa zasięg skoków, a inna pozwala chodzić po wodzie. Rzecz jasna układ poziomów zmusza nas do używania odpowiednich masek w odpowiednim czasie i miejscu. Ponieważ Bionicle Heroes została stworzona w konwencji „dużo satysfakcji, mało stresu”, bohater nie może zginąć. Gdy odniesie za dużo obrażeń po prostu traci jedną z masek, ale może ją następnie odnaleźć w dalszej części etapu. Wszyscy unicestwieni wrogowie postawiają po sobie pewne klocki Lego, które mogą posłużyć nie tylko do odblokowania sekretów ale i ulepszenia swojej postaci. Ponadto po ukończeniu określonego etapu gracz może przejść go ponownie ale tym razem postaciami Piraka. W tej grze trzeba nie tylko pokonać Piraka, ale takze zdobyć "Kule Zamor", które są na poziomie drugim każdej strefy, Rahkshi, które trzeba pokonać na poziomie pierwszym każdej strefy i zniszczyć dawnych wrogów. Początek gry Na początku gry pojawia się Voya Nui, gdzie pada deszcz i nagle pojawia się Kanister Toa, który płynie w kierunku Voya Nui. Gdy kanister ląduje na wyspie, przód się otwiera i z kanistra wychodzi Jaller, chociaż nie jest widoczny. Jaller spotyka Baltę i pyta go co się dzieje. Balta mówi mu, że wyspa jest terroryzowana przez Piraka... Strefy * Wybrzeże Vezoka: Pierwsza strefa w grze, która może odblokować Vezoka. Poziomy to: Blef Piraka, Zatoka Przemytników, Zniszczony Wrak, i Potop Vezoka. * Twierdza Avaka: strefa brązowego Piraka, która może odblokować Avaka. Poziomy to Zniszczone Lochy, Oczyszczalnia, Złowroga Wieża, i Dynamo Avaka. * Góra Thoka: Strefa białego Piraka, może odblokować Thoka. Składa się z: Zatopione Niziny, Górska Ścieżka, Szczyty Zamieci, i Grotto Thoka. * Wulkan Hakanna: Strefa czerwonego Piraka, może odblokować Hakanna. Poziomy to: Spalona Ziemia,Wulkaniczny Szlak , Ognista Kopalnia, i Jama Hakanna. * Pustynia Reidaka: Strefa czarnego Piraka, która może odblokować Reidaka. Poziomy to:Posterunek na Pustyni, Ponura Rafineria, Starożytna Cytadela, i Bastion Reidaka. * Dżungla Zaktana: Strefa zielonego Piraka, która może odblokować Zaktana. Składa się z: Wycinka, Starożytny Las, Zapomniana Kaplica, i Komnata Zaktana. * Przebudzenie Vezona: Ostateczna "strefa" w grze, może odblokować Vezona i stanowi 100% ukończonej gry. Bronie W tej grze Toa Inika posiada bronie, dzięki którymi może niszczyć wrogów i przeszkody. Najpierw każdy z tej drużyny dzierży broń Toa Mata (wyjątkiem jest Hewkii), za dużo punktów użyskanych w grze może posiadać bronie Toa Metru i ostatecznie bronie Toa Inika. Rozbijacze Kamieni: Bronie Hewkiiego. To potężna broń, a jego główną funkcją jest odpalanie rakiet w wyznaczony cel (działa to mniej więcej jak bazooka). * Po-Koro * Protomłoty (w grze ProtoHak) * Laserowy Topór Wyrzutnia kul: Broń Nuparu. Potężna broń i pełni funkcje wyrzucania z wyrzutni energetycznych kul, które po paru sekundah eksplodują. * Pazury * Świder Trzęsienia Ziemi * Laserowy Świder Wodne wstrząsy: Bronie Hahli. Raczej słaba broń, ale jej pociski wodne są szybkie. Te pociski ujawniają się po wystrzeleniu jako wodny promień. * Hak * Hydroostrze * Laserowy Harpun Lodomiecz: Bronie Matoro. To potężna i powolna broń, jej funkcje są podobne do snajperki, mało przydatne w walce w zwarciu. * Miecz Lodu * Kryształowe Kolce (w grze Kryształowe berło) '' * ''Zaawansowany Miecz Lodu Ogniomiotacze: Bronie Jallera. Są podobne do mieczy, są bardzo szybkie, ich funkcje są podobne do karabinu maszynowego. * Miecz Ognia * Miotacz * Zaawansowany Miecz Ognia Powietrzne Działka: Bronie Kongu. Potężne, strzelające na krótkie dystanse. Dobra broń, jej funkcje są podobne do shotguna(szczególnie aeroostrza). * Topór * Aeroostrza * Laserowa Kusza Bronie Piraka(Można nimi chodzić w ich strefie np.avakiem w twierdzy avaka).Wyjątek to Vezon można nim chodzić we wszystkich strefach. *Avak-Sejsmiczny Kilof strzela bardzo szybko czymś w rodzaju bełtów,ale jest za to słaba. *Thok-Lodowy Karabin miota lodową energią(jak hahli),ta broń jest nawet dobra. *Hakann-Miotacz Lawy strzela tak jak kongu(czyli trochę wolno) ale jego pociski lawowe są bardzo silne. *Vezok-Wodny Harpun strzela jak broń hahli(tylko trochę lepiej). *Reidak-Piłoświder strzela zakręconymi pociskami.Raczej słaba broń. *Zaktan-Trój-ostrzowe nożyce strzelają jak Jaller ale złotymi nożami.Mocna broń. *Vezon-Włócznia Fuzji Najlepsza z broni Piraka.Strzela dużymi ogniowymi pociskami z wielką prędkością.Bardzo mocna broń. Postacie Dobre * Jaller * Hahli * Kongu * Nuparu * Hewkii * Matoro * Balta (Na początku gry) Złe Piraka * Vezok * Hakann * Thok * Reidak * Zaktan * Avak * Vezon i Fenrakk Tytani * Roodaka * Sidorak * Nidhiki * Krekka * Brutaka * Axonn (Jako wróg) Armie * Vahki * Bohroki * Visoraki Rahkshi * Turahk * Guurahk * Vorahk * Kurahk * Lerahk * Panrahk Rahi * czarny Fikou * Muchy * nieznane Pływające Rahi right|thumb|200 px|Jaller kontra Thok Uwagi *Zawsze na pierwszym poziomie jest Rahkshi (w zależności od żywiołu np.Wycinka-Lerahk , Blef Piraków-Guurahk itd.) , na drugim poziomie zawsze jest sfera Zamor , a na trzecim poziomie Tytan (Zniszczony Wrak-Roodaka, Złowroga Wieża-Krekka , Starożytna Cytadela-Axonn , Szczyty Zamieci-Nidhiki , Ognista Kopalnia-Brutaka , Zapomniana Kaplica-Sidorak). * Po pokonaniu każdego Piraka pojawiał się Vezon i Fenrakk.Oni ratują głowy Piraka,a żeby zdobyć głowę Piraka, trzeba pokonać Vezona i Fenrakka. * Żeby odbić głowy Piraka, należy użyć broni i strzelać w głowę Fenrakka. left|thumb|130px * Po zebraniu odpowiedniej liczby części możemy włączyć się tryb bohatera. Można ten tryb uzyskać, gdy w tabelce w górze po środku takie kulki będą pełne koloru złotego. * Po ukończeniu każdego poziomu możemy uzyskać informacje o maskach i o wrogach, jeśli mamy aż 100% wygranego poziomu. * Bionicle Heroes to gra, w której Piraka mogą otwierać swe paszcze. * W strefie "Przebudzenie Vezona" trzeba strzelać w oznaczone miejsca Fenrakka. * W grze Bohroki potrafią latać. * Fenrakk w grze tylne nogi ma takie same jak przednie. * Jeżeli pójdzie się na plażę gdzie przebywają Piraka i popatrzy się na Thoka, to można zauważyć, że kiedy chodzi, to nie ma broni, a gdy stoi, to ją ma. *Kiedy odblokuje się Vezona, to kiedy nim się chodzi, nie ma on peleryny i ma budowę Piraka (jedynie brak mu kręgosłupa). Trivia * Fabuła inna np. Matoran podobny do Balty zakłada kanohi Calix i powstaje Jaller. * Jest sposób na Widgets. Wchodzisz do sali z Armiami strzelasz we wszystkich i Widgets. * Na intro wszyscy Matoranie mają szpony Piruka(Poza Garanami,Velikami,i Kazikami) * Poziom Grota Thoka to jedyny poziom z Piraka,w którym nie wchodzisz na salę zza drzwi i jest walka,tylko odrazu jak się zaczyna poziom się walczy. * Kraata są wkładane do głów Rahkshi. * W tej grze wszyscy Piraka mają takie same stopy. * Każdy Toa ma ciało jak Jaller. * Kongu ma czerwone oczy. Zobacz też * Gallery: Bionicle Heroes